1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to door bumpers and more specifically it relates to a protective body bumper strip for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous door bumpers have been provided in prior art that are adapted to protect a motor vehicle's body against nicks, dents and scratches. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.